NC-2 Transcendor Gundam
History After Ace began developing Evolver abilities he realized he needed a new mobile suit, as the NC-1 Gundam was quickly falling behind his advancing abilities. The Transcendor Gundam was designed with his new abilities in mind and as a result of new technologies, surpassed all other mobile suits of its time. Technology and Design Construction wise, the Transcendor Gundam was largely similar to the NC-1 Gundam. The armor was designed to absorb and disperse kinetic force, but by filling the empty spaces between the armor with a secondary I-Field, the armor now had increased resistance to beam weaponry. Wings of Light A new technology that greatly enhanced performance was the Wings of Light Hyper Propulsion System. By expelling specialized charged particles at intense speeds, the mobile suit could create a slip stream effect that allowed the machine to achieve speeds normally impossible for mobile suits in space and in the atmosphere. By charging the particles with beam energy this allowed the mobile suit an additional defensive measure as well as immense propulsion. For stealth purposes the charged particles could be used to disguise the Transcendor Gundam by shifting the light around the mobile suit, allowing perfect visual camouflage. By combining the stealth feature with beam energy, the mobile suit can actually leave behind an afterimage consisting entirely of charged particles. Radar or other means of detection can't detect any difference because the charged particles have enough mass and generate enough heat to fool sensors until it's too late. The WLHP System was controlled by two wing shaped defensive binders on the back. Wing Binders The Wing Binders were originally designed to manipulate the WLHPS. When activated the wings open up and allow unrestricted particle flow outwards. The appearance of this feature makes it seem as if the mobile suit has grown actual wings of light. Aside from the WLHPS, the binders were also defensive equipment designed to block physical and beam weaponry. The wings were contructed out of sections of super compressed regenium, making them extremely durable and virtually impossible to destroy. The binders were also designed to be resistant to vibration weaponry through use of the armor sections. Each individual section was designed to withstand intense shaking or vibrations by transfering the kinetic energy to the surrounding area and I-Field. This allowed even the strongest of vibro weapons to be resisted with little difficulty. Wing Bits A new weapon designed for use by Evolvers. By scanning the Psionic Brainwaves of an Evolver, the pilot can remotely control the bits through thought alone. While the ability to utilize bits had long been available to both sides, advancements in technology made them obsolete, as computing systems couldn't keep up with the speed and mobility of newer mobile suits. The Wing Bits, named for being mounted on the wing binders when on standby, were powerful precision beam weapons designed to overwhelm the opponent(s) with multi directional bombardment. Each bit was constructed out of compressed regenium and thus were extremely durable. By using powerful booster verniers, the bits were also considerably fast and agile, able to turn on the spot and appear to be speeding blurs when mobile. However as the bits had a limited operation, they must periodically redock with the mobile suit or risk depletion. Observer Eye To ensure the mobile suit could keep up with newer or more advanced technologies, the Transcendor Gundam had special scanning equipment installed and connected into the G Driver. The Observer Eye was designed to modify the Transcendor's weaponry to best match enemy mobile suits, including modifying the wavelength and output of it's beam weaponry. While this allowed the Transcendor Gundam to eventually bypass anti-beam defenses entirely, this also allowed the mobile suit to replicate unknown beam technology by scanning the structure of the beams themselves. Weaponry *'Variable Beam Rifle:' An updated version of the NC-1 Gundam's rifle. The weapon retained all of the former rifle's features while incorporating new technology. The Transcendor Gundam was equipped with two of these. When not in use they were stored on the back between the wing binders. **Rifle Mode: The weapon's standard function. The weapon can fire medium intensity beams at a steady rate. **Railgun Mode: The Rifle activates internal accelerators and fires high intensity beams at increased velocity. While this beam can destroy mobile suits in a single hit and even damage larger warships, it has a time lag of four seconds between shots as the weapon needs to vent the generated heat from firing. **Repeater Mode: A new feature inspired by the Vulcan Cannons. The rifle rapid fires medium intensity beams in a constant stream. *'Beam Sabers:' Two beam sabers designed to draw from the THD. Because of the near limitless energy source, the sabers can alter their lengths between Short Saber, Standard, and Long Saber styles. These were stored on the waist. *'Buster Vibro Swords:' A new weapon for the Transcendor Gundam. Two large physical swords designed to take out large structures and mobile suits alike. The swords, besides their large size, incorporate high intensity hyper sonic vibrations to cut through even the thickest metals with ease. By using special booster verniers on the hilt, the weapon can be wielded as easily as a Solid Saber. The mobile suit was equipped with two of these and they were stored between the binders when not in use. *'Concussion Missiles:' Six compact heat seeker missiles that detonate on impact with devestating force. The missiles could be controlled and directed by the Evolver via the same system that enables them to control the Wing Bits. These were stored and fired from the shoulders. *'Wing Bits:' Four small high speed remote weaponry designed to overwhelm the opponent(s) through multi directional precision bombardment. Each bit had a high intensity precision beam emiter on the tip that gave the bits enough cutting and melting power to slice through even the thickest armor. When docked the bits can fire at a fixed angle.